


Please, Believe

by cHrizHasIssues



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Deaths, F/M, M/M, Mikey deserves so much love uwu, Minor and Major Character Deaths, SO SAD, Sad, Tears, fall out boy - Freeform, hope you'll like it, i almost cried, kinda rushed it, maybe you wont, my chemical romance - Freeform, read it, sorry bout that, spoiler: Mikey and Pete, triggering I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cHrizHasIssues/pseuds/cHrizHasIssues
Summary: Mikeys life was getting worser day by day, as the months went by, almost everyone he loved had died. How will Mikey live when he thinks everyone he touches dies? Who'll save him? Who's the next person who's gonna die? How insane will he get?I'm bad at summaries, please read, its good I promise.





	Please, Believe

"So how was your day Sweet Little Dude?" Pete asked while carving something into their tree. Mikey looked at the smaller, but older boy. "It was fine, I guess. School's boring, I can't believe you got out last year." Mikey said looking at the carvings in the tree.

"What are you writing this time?" Mikey asked curious, "Believe." Pete said and stepped away from the thick tree. "Believe?" Mikey asked, "Believe. You gotta believe in yourself, just believe. Believe in what you want to, don't let people tell you what's real." Pete said side-hugging Mikey, stealing his glasses. "Hey!" Mikey exclaimed. "I have a surprise for you Mikeyway!" Pete said grabbing Mikey's hand, Mikey sighed and just followed Pete back to the city. 

As the reached the outside of the forest Pete put Mikey's glasses back on him. Pete held something close to Mikey's face. Mikey took the small note from Pete, ".. blah blah blah, Michael James Way.. blah... Laser Eye Surgery?? Are you serious Peter?" Mikey said smiling looking up at Pete, "Of course! I finally gained enough money to buy the surgery for you!" Pete said proudly. Mikey hugged around his best friend close. "Thank you, thank you!" Mikey said exited. Mikey's vision was very blurry without his glasses and was always pissed about having glasses. 

"Mikey Way! Mom's gonna kill both of us if you don't get back to the house now! And I will fucking cut your throat if you don't do what mom says!" Gerard said stamping angrily over to his brother, "Gee- I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was that l-late-" Mikey got slapped across his face and then got pulled up and slung over Gerard's shoulder, struggling a bit to get free, "Fucking you and your forest friend, Mikes." Gerard mumbled and walked towards the big white house. Mikey saw Pete wave sadly at Mikey before disappearing into the forest. There was another town on the other side of the forest and Pete lived there, Mikey hadn't ever seen the city, but Pete said it looked a bit similar to the other city. 

Gerard walked inside of the house and sat Mikey down, "Mom! Mikey was hanging around with his forest friend! The one that always wears eyeliner!" Gerard yelled before running towards the living room, he heard laughter from the living room, probably Gerard's football friends. Mikey had tried football ones in his life but didn't like it so he stopped. "Michael!" "It's Mikey" Mikey mumbled under his breath. "Go to bed right now young man." "B-But what about dinner?" Mikey asked looking confused. "You're too late. Gerards FRIENDS are also eating it and have eaten all the chicken and salad so go to bed or else you won't get out of the house for a month." Donna said and then turning around on her heels. Mikey sighed and stomped upstairs. He was surprised to see a small boy, probably a class under him sit hugging his own legs in the corner of his room. Mikey almost screamed.

The boy looked up, "I-I'm sorry, I-I'll go-" "Who are you?" Mikey asked trying to calm down, "I-I'm Frank.. I-I should go.." Frank? Frank was Gerard's best friend, what happened? "You are Gerard's best friend? Why aren't you eating my dinner like the rest of them?" Mikey asked curiously sitting down in front of the fragile boy.

"I-I'm a vegan.. a-also t-they found out I-I was... I was a-" "Hm?" Mikey said listening close, "A fag." Frank almost looked like it was something deadly. Frank teared up and sobbed into his legs, "Oh shit, but Gerard. You and he, you were. What." Mikey said looking confused at Frank. "T-They hurt me, blood, so much.." Frank said crying. Frank then stormed out of the room. He heard the front door close. 

Mikey thought about talking about Frank with Gerard, but then remembered he had to go to bed, so Mikey closed his eyes and hummed a melody till he fell asleep on the ground. He was always afraid of the monsters under his bed, so if you're not in your bed, they won't hurt you.

When Mikey woke up he instantly remembered his talk with Frank and went downstairs with his bag on his shoulder. "Hey, Gee?" Gerard snapped his head at his little brother's voice. "What, dumbfuck?" Gerard said pissed already. "Are you and Frank okay?" Gerard went pale. Mikey almost felt guilty for asking, Gerard just sat there looking like he was gonna cry. "H-he-" Gerard gulped. "Frank's dead, Mikey. He shot himself 2 weeks ago. please don't bring him up, it was my fault he killed himself" an actual tear fell down Gerard's cheek. "W-What, but I talked to him yesterday when he cried in my room.." Mikey said so much more confused. "Stop. Please. He's dead." Gerard said taking his tears away with his sleeve. 

As Mikey walked outside and towards the forest, he remembered the Lazer Eye Surgery or LES for short. It was in two days. Mikey walked into the forest, "Pete?" Mikey called out walking towards their thick tree. "Mikeyway?" Pete asked sitting down by the big tree. 

"Y'know, Frank Iero?" "The kid who killed himself.." "Yes... Well, don't think I'm crazy, because I talked to him- or his... Ghost? Spirit? yesterday.." Mikey said nervous sitting down beside Pete. Pete stared at the air for a bit before opening his mouth, "Mikey... You talked to a dead person, who was found holding a gun in his hand." "yes?" Mikey said turning to look at Pete. 

As Mikey and Pete slipped away from the object of spirits and demons Mikey saw something move. "Shh, Pete," Mikey said low. 

"Hm?" Pete only said before shutting his mouth. Mikey stood up, Pete followed soon after, Mikey walked towards the bush as he was tackled to the ground by a bigger boy. "Gotchu FAG!" The bigger boy said, Mikey who was hopeless only looked to his side and saw some other of the football crew taking Pete away as Pete struggled to scream "MIKEY! MIKEY!". Gerard was nowhere tho, the boy who had tackled Mikey was Bob. The blonde guy.

Bob had a knife.

Mikey tried screaming but was quickly knocked out by a punch. Mikey felt numb as the whiteness surrounded him. 

Mikey woke up later and saw Bob nowhere, he felt sticky and disgusting, his stomach and ass hurted like hell. Mikey looked down and saw blood, blood covering his stomach, Mikey felt like blacking out again when he heard a familiar voice. "Mikey!" Mikey turned his head, still dizzy and he had this huge headache. 

"Mikey!" the voice said again as it got closer, "God! Mikey, what happened?" It was Gerard, his brother. "Don't know, blacked out after Bob tackled me and he had a knife and everything hurts." Mikey said whimpering, feeling like the small 6-year-old boy again. "Mikey you were gone for a day, mom and dad didn't care but-" "T-They didn't care, didn't notice?" Mikey said now very sad and his voice going quiet. "I-I'm sorry, can you sit up?" Mikey tried and then yelled out in pain, "Ow! My ass hurts like hell.. wait why is my zipper down.." Mikey noticed now panicking. Mikey had begun to shake from fear. They couldn't have-

"Mikey- No... They couldn't- oh shit, I'm gonna kill them!" Gerard said furious, even tho he hated his little brother sometimes because he was a fag, no one could ever hurt him like that. "please d-don't Gee- I feel so weak, I wanna.. sleep.. everything's blurry.." Mikey said, "Michael hold on!" Gerard lifted Mikey in bridal style and then walked out of the forest. Gerard just looked at Mikey and tried keeping a conversation with him, it was getting pretty dark. Gerard walked to the nearest house and knocked. A guy who had a big afro opened the door, "Hello?- Oh god! What happened??" The guy pushed the guys inside, "M-My brother got attacked by some dudes in the forest!" Gerard said, "Help him, please? Do you have a gaze and a bathtub and can we stay under roof for tonight?" Gerard continued. He had never seen this afro guy before, but now wasn't the time to question, he just cared about Mikey right now.

"Of course, walk into the bathroom, there will be gaze and a bathtub with hot water in there." Afro guy said, "Oh, by the way, I'm Ray Toro, do you guys know anything about Peter Lewis Kingston the third? He has been missing for a day or something, his parents are really worried about him." Ray said, instantly Mikey looked up at Ray with his blurry vision. "Pete? Pete Wentz? H-has he not returned?" Mikey said feeling his heart hurt. "We haven't sorry, are you new in town Ray?" "No? Are you, I haven't seen you guys around the North Side." Ray said questioning. "N-North Side? W-We're from the East Side.." Gerard said gulping. Had they really been walking in the wrong direction? Apparently. Gerard then walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, he locked the bathroom door and sat Mikey down on his feet. Mikey held onto his brother's shoulder for support when he removed his clothes painfully. 

Gerard took a towel and lifted Mikey down into the tub. Mikey whimpered in pain. Gerard cleaned the dirty wounds and his heart broke when he saw the words that were carved into Mikey's stomach, a big F A and G. Gerard's eyes where sweaty as he helped cleaning Mikey. Ray knocked, "I can check if something broke, I am a doctor-" "You are? c-can you.. check if... ehm.. he has been ..r-raped?" Gerard said the last word very quiet and sad. Mikey just looked at Gerard. "Raped? Oh god." Ray said, "Come out later and I'll have a look." Mikey looked down at the muddy bloody water and at the words forever carved into his mind and body. Fag. He was gay. Was he? He hadn't really liked the whole concept of something being between a hug. He liked chest to chest hugs and not chest to milky bags.

Mikey felt disgusting, he really hoped Pete was okay, like a call, it knocked on the front door and The Way brothers turned silent. 

"Dr. Toro... They found Pete's body, dead. He was tied to a tree and had cuts everywhere.. it was inside the dark forest... Yes, I knowheblahblah-" Mikey heard it all, his best friend trough years. He was dead. Mikey felt soulless. Pete and he were like soulmates, two pieces that fit together, two brainhalfs. It was PeteAndMikey, now it was just Mikey. Mikey should have been dead in the forest, not Pete, Pete who had carved words into their tree, Pete who had saved up to buy Mikey a laser eye surgery which cost a lot. Pete who had held him while he cried, Pete who had been the best friend he never had, the brother when Gerard had emotionally abused him. Pete was his god, the angel sent to help Mikey. Mikey just knew Pete was HIS angel, and the angel had fallen now.

Mikey didn't notice the tears streaming down his cheeks before his brother came and embraced him, Mikey held his brother close, he didn't wanna lose any more people today, he had already lost two. Pete and himself.

\--

Ray had been nice and had found out that Mikey had indeed gotten raped. It had probably been Bob, Mikey had been shaking the whole day, they had to go to their house tomorrow, they couldn't stay on The North Side anymore. They had already missed 2 days from school. As Mikey was laying in the guest bed he heard sobs, he turned around and saw Frank. "Frank?" Mikey said low, it was 1 AM in the morning. 

Frank turned around, "I don't want to be dead, it was a mistake, Mikey. Please don't end up dead too young like me" Frank sobbed trying to move over to hug Mikey but just fell right through him. Mikey looked at Frank, "I won't Frank, c-can you see other dead people?" Frank shook his head and held around himself, "I feel so lonely, I can walk among the living, but I can't talk to them, I can't see other dead people. I feel so empty without a heavy body. I just wish I wasn't stuck, I- You are the only one that can see me, Michael. Michael, please help me come back, I will find out how, but please promise you'll help me-" "Pete's dead." Mikey said in a monotone voice, the memory of the words still haunting him. "P-Pete Wentz? He was your boyfriend right? I-I'm so sorry Mikey." Frank said looking sad, but Frank was always sad. "He wasn't my- nevermind... Thank you, I promise" Franks face lit up, "Rad! I'll get back to you, Cya!" Frank said with a smile and then disappeared into blue dust, Mikey picked some of it up with his fingers and looked at it, it looked like moonlight powder if it was possible. You could miss it easily. 

"Who are you talking to Mikey?" Mikey turned around and faced Gerard, "Noone... G'night Gee" Mikey said and laid back into the bed, hugging around the sheets. Mikey heard the door close and then footsteps walking away from the room. 

Mikey had gone back to his 'Parents' His mom and his step-dad. His step-dad was the Mayor on The East Side. And he was a homophobic, racist, transphobic etc dick. Mikey had no idea how his mom had gotten together with the Mayor, they had been poor and then his mom took the change to get together with the richest man in town, and it worked, his mom hadn't always been cold-hearted, she had been the dream mother every kid, teen and adult wanted. Sang karaoke with you on Saturday nights, cooking your fav dish when you were sad, watching Star Wars marathon with you until you slept. Singing you to sleep. Everything good. Now she was a bitch. 

His step-dad, The Mayor was what every kid feared. Powerful, abusive and ignored you. He didn't care about Gerard or Mikey, he only cared about money and power. 

School had been horrible, Pete's funeral was tomorrow, Mikey had gotten the Eye surgery and didn't need glasses anymore. Of course, now only girls began to hit on him in school. He didn't want them, he needed his angel. He only wanted Pete, Mikey hadn't been smiling since Pete's death. Mikey hadn't been feeling anything, his mind was black, even Frank hadn't gotten back to him. Maybe he just imagined Frank.

Mikey had met this new friend Kristin, she was really sweet and just wanted to be his friend, but he had doubts. He didn't want anyone to replace the hole Pete had left. Gerard and he had been more together after Gee had quit football and focused on his art more. Every day was a blur to Mikey.

Mikey looked up to see that the sky had turned dark, he was wrapped in his blanket and sat by the big thick tree. Their Tree. Mikey turned towards the tree and looked at the word Believe, he looked at the words, the poems Pete had written on the tree. Mikey felt a tear fall, his heart was broken and it hurt so much more than when his dad got murdered. His dad had gone out to shop and then didn't come back, the funeral hadn't been there because they didn't have the money to afford it, they had buried him outside in their small garden. Mikey traced the words with his fingers until a voice startled him, "Michael..." Mikey turned to look at Gerard, Gerard had been crying, "What's wrong, Gee?" "Mom's in the hospital, she has Glioblastoma" Gerard broke down crying, Mikey walked over to Gerard and hugged him, "Wha- no. What, that's a very rare type of cancer, how.." Mikey was speechless.

"I-I w-we has to live with The Mayor for the rest of our lives, I-I can't... We can still hope she'll survive... Micahel belive please.." Gerard hugged his little brother close, "Gerard... S-She won't survive, please don't go from me, p-please promise to stay.." Gerard just nodded into his brother's shoulder, Mikey cried.

It was a horrible day, and the month was about to get worse.

Pete's funeral was beautiful, his moms funeral was small and sad, the sky was grey. Mikey had been wearing his poker face on all month, he was afraid of breaking down in tears. Mikey's walls were broken, the Mayor had ignored the boys and wasn't even crying to his own wife's funeral. Mikey had been visiting Their Tree and Petes gravestone every day. The school had become a blur, one day Gerard had come home with a bloody nose and blank eyes.

Frank had visited Mikey once, told him it was impossible to come back to life and cried, explained how he had been in love with Gerard and had been selfish to shoot himself. Mikey hadn't been talking so Frank disappeared a short time after. 

It was the 4th of January and that was the day Mikey went insane. He had this horrible feeling in his stomach that day, the school wasn't that terrible, his daily Pete thoughts still was there. But when he came home he expected Gerard to run towards him hugging him, he was met with air, thick disgusting air.

Mikey was horrified when he opened Gerard's door, Mikey had vomited and cried and fallen to the ground. Gerard had hung himself, he had broken a promise, Mikey's own blood was gone. Dead. Mikey wanted to scream and take the gun from the basement. Mikey looked up through teary eyes at the cold body, Mikey slowly with shaky hands got Gerard down, he was pale in his skin ad  
n freezing cold. No pulse. Cold Dead. Mikey held the body close to himself while he cried his eyes out, three deaths in the latest 3 months. Mikey saw the corner at the room, a blue shaking light, "No... no... " "H-He-" Mikey said not trusting his own voice. Frank moved over beside Gerard and Mikey, "No..NO!" Frank screamed. Mikey cried. His brother was dead. "F-Frank, p-please stay beside me..." Mikey held the dead body close to his chest. He hated January.

As the months rolled by Mikey got into drugs and alcohol, his step-dad got a girlfriend and Mikey too got a girlfriend. He didn't really feel anything, he had recently dyed his hair blonde for no reason and fucked quite a lot with different people, he and his girlfriend had an open relationship so it was cool if she fucked other guys too. 

One day when Mikey came home he jumped, Pete was starring right back at him, "P-Pete?" "Mikeyway, sweet little dude," Pete said as he walked over to Mikey tracing his finger along Mikeys jaw-line. Mikey's breath hitched, "Kiss Me, Michael" Mikey then closed his room door with his feet and kissed Pete. He smelled like trees and coffee. Mikey had his arm around Pete and held onto him for his life, "fuck- Pete, I-I've missed you" Mikey said quietly through tears as he moved onto hugging Pete. "I love you, Mikey," Pete said.

"I-I... what the fuck just happened Mikey.." A voice said, startling Mikey. "Frank!" Mikey said blushing looking at the blur of Pete and then Frank. "You can't just sneak up on us like that" "Us?" Frank said confused looking at Mikey. "Me and P-Pete," Mikey said making eyes towards Pete. "Mikey, Pete isn't here, he's in the afterlife- I'm sorry, I know you can't move on from him because you loved him." Frank said sighing, "Don't talk to him like he isn't here!" Mikey said offended, Pete moved over and whispered something in Mikeys ear, "Pete says you can't see him because you can't see other 'Ghosts'" Mikey said harshly towards Frank, "Mikey, I am an error in the system, I am stuck between earth and the other place, Pete cries every night at your bed not ready to get born again. Pete isn't here right now, I checked before I switched place. I'm sorry Mikey, you're seeing things. I wish I could Pete over into earth again, I can't. I-" "Shut up. Please shut up. Pete's here and you can't say otherwise!" Mikey yelled at Frank as Frank disappeared into blue dust.

Mikey cried on his bed that night cuddling with Pete. "Belief," Pete said. "Don't let people tell you what's real and what's not" "said that straight outta my mind," Mikey said quietly hugging Pete closer, "Out of school tomorrow, what should I do?" Mikey asked Pete turning to look at him, "The record store you always talked about, get away from your step-dad and his girlfriend, get some of Gerard's stuff because it's still in the house, don't let go of his scent, don't let go of me-" 

Pete said before disappearing leaving Mikey in darkness and loneliness. Mikey sighed as he closed his eyes and held onto the darkness until he drifted off to sleep mumbling, "tomorrow.."

When the sunrise arrived The Mayor would already be on his way to his meetings, Mikey would wake up, take a bath, take some pills and down them with some beer. Mikey walked into the room that had been his brothers and cuddled up with the sheets, hugging and crying the sheets before getting up and locking the room with the key he only had. "Mikey!" Mikey turned around and looked at his mirror image, it was him, but not. His mirror image looked so dead and gone and behind him was Kristin his kinda-girlfriend-friend. He looked behind him but she wasn't there when he looked back, his brother was in the mirror-image and Mikey fell backward. Stunned before blackness took over him.

Mikey woke up to see Petes face, "Wake up.. Mikey please can you hear me?" Mikey's eyes closed for a moment before opening his eyes again and Pete was gone, gone like a summer day. Mikey needed help, he knew it, but he didn't have money for a phycologist and he didn't really have any friends, he only had one but he hadn't spoken to him in weeks.

As Mikey made his way through the forest the memories came running after him with the voices, ´´you could have fought back.´´ ´´Weak. loser. bony´´ Mikey finally saw the light at the end of the forest and walked towards it, he saw the house and knocked. The door opened. "Ray... I need someone to talk to.." Ray welcomed him in as he made some tea. "What's been nagging you, Michael?"

"Pete.. died... Then my mom and then my brother, I've tried to move on but, It just gets worse and worse, the pills and drugs and fuck. I should be in school. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be ME!" Mikey ranted. "I wish Pete was here, I wish my brother was here" "Calm down Mikey, you're going too fast, you'll see them soon, take a deep breath to relax. You have refused to talk to me in weeks, months? So just drink some tea and tell me your life story."

After Mikey had told Ray his life-story he felt a lot better, "Thanks, Ray... I needed it" Mikey smiled at Ray. "No Problem, just come to me whenever, you can sleep over if you want, seems like life is getting at you," Ray said standing up. "Thanks, Ray, I guess I will" Mikey looked at Ray and just looked around, taking Ray's house in. It was very nice and comforting. Mikey yawned and went to Ray's guest room. 

Mikey was shaking, he opened his eyes and looked around, he heard whispers. His name getting repeated, food? They were asking him something and nothing. Mikey looked around and saw grey brick walls, he was laying in a kinda bunker, he had photos of Pete on the wall beside him. Mikey's breathing had increased and he was panicking, wondered if he was gonna die before he fell asleep again, and this time when he opened his eyes his vision was blurry. 

"Mikey?" Mikey saw the silhouette of Ray, "Ray?" "You want breakfast before I leave?" Mikey just nodded and sat up yawning, taking the guest room in. It was simple, a desk, a chair, and the bed. Mikey stood up looking around curiously, opening drawers and closing the again, humming one of the songs his brother had written. Ray came into the room, drawing Mikey out of his thoughts. "Oatmeal and coffee," Ray said smiling before walking out of the room. Mikey looked down in the oatmeal, he turned it around with his spoon and finally ate some of it. 

After breakfast, Mikey headed out into the forest again. Mikey felt the rage of the forest stir up in him, he punched a tree until his knuckled where bleeding and screamed until he almost passed out. He had gone to talk to the Wentz's household some weeks after Pete's death. All he could say where that they blamed him for his death. Mikey was a disgrace to the world and everyone around him thought so too, he wanted to follow his brother's steps and just hang himself. He wanted to see his brother again. Mikey had fallen to his knees crying until his eyes were drained and slamming his fists down on the ground harsh. 

Mikey heard a voice, he looked up and saw a boy he had seen walk around in the hallways. "Dude, are you okay? You've been screaming for almost 20 min straight." That kid. Black Jack, that's what everyone called him at school because he was making depressing songs and was always so dark in his words. "I'm Tyler Joseph, guess you already knew..." Tyler scratched the back of his neck, "You must be Michael Way?" "Mikey..." Mikey said sternly. His mother had called him Michael always, she was gone now. "Oh yeah... Mikey... Mind if I sit with you?" Mikey just shrugged looking at Tyler, "You're not really talkative, why did you decide to let me in Mikey?" Tyler asked curiously. "I talk, I talked with Ray... I talk with.. uhm.. Pete.." Mikey said a bit heartbroken, he was right, he talked with Pete who came to him when Mikey was sad or needed a cuddle. "We all talk to Ray around here... It's.. what, Sunday? I can't remember, they said the pills where gonna help me, but I just don't feel real anymore." Tyler said randomly. "No one but yourself is real, you build a perfect world but it crashes. It always does. Everyone I love is dead, I will soon believe I'm dead." Mikey said smiling looking up into the grey sky. 

"Everything is real if you believe in it. But you gotta start talking to people, everyone will grow worried and you'll stay here longer than you need" "Yeah, I wanna move away from this town," Mikey said dreamily.

\--

Mikey was now 24 his mind was foggy as he moved away from his small city, towards New York. he hadn't seen Pete in 2 years and Frank barely visited him anymore, if Frank visited him he yelled at him, Mikey had gotten more isolated over the years, constant poker face and ignoring everyone's happiness, Tyler had gotten a best friend(boyfriend) called Josh and was always together with him, Mikey was getting high all the time and was with the Junkies. Mikey now was on the way to his new apartment, it kinda looked like the one in How I Met Your Mother. 

The Mayor had died and Mikey had taken the money and donated some and build a playground and fixed some of the stuff in the town before deciding to chose Matt as Mayor, Matt was one of his only friends he talked to like twice a month.

The door opened to reveal Mikey's new apartment, Mikey had a feeling in his stomach when he saw the apartment, the ceiling had a hole in it. Someone had hung themselves in this very apartment, his brother's death came flying back into him all at once and Mikey almost cried. Mikey had thus learned to control his crying and just gulped as he began to get the boxes up in the room. After the last box, he opened one of the boxes to reveal his brothers' stuff and his old glasses. Those things had memories buried in them that Mikey would never throw away. Everything seemed unrealistic around him. 

Months passed, years passed, Mikey had gotten a decent job and didn't ever talk about his family with his thousands of boyfriends or girlfriends. Mikeys newest boyfriend was called.. something with I he couldn't really remember, but... Ian? Irane? always went partying late, Mikey thought it was time, he stood on a chair taking the lamp down and hummed a melody, he was in such a good mood. He was almost dancing of joy. 

\--

-MICHAEL JAMES WAY-  
D/O/B: 9-10-1980 * D/O/D: 9-16-2007  
CAUSE OF DEATH: SUICIDE- HANGING  
FAMILY: GERARD ARTHUR WAY. DONNA LEE. DONALD WAY.  
MARRIED: YES.  
HUSBAND: PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III  
KIDS: ROWAN LOUISE WAY-WENTZ  
MENTAL/PHYSICAL HEALTH: DEPRESSION. ANXIETY. BIPOLAR. HEAVY SCHIZOPHRENIA. CREUTZFELDT- JACOB DISEASE.  
BRAIN TUMORS. LEWY BODY DEMENTIA.  
AMNESIA AFTER CAR CRASH. COMA IN 1 YEAR BEFORE WAKING UP TO GO TO MENTAL HEALTH CENTER.  
DIDNT TALK AT ALL FOR 1 YEAR, STARTED TALKING IN HIS SLEEP. WALKING AROUND MUMBLING AND LAUGHING.  
INNER DEMONS(?): N/A  
KEPT CRYING EVERY NIGHT. TALKED TO TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH BEFORE TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH LEFT.  
TALKED TO FRANK ANTHONY THOMAS IERO JR. FRANK ANTHONY THOMAS IERO JR. SOON AFTER HAD  
AN AFFAIR WITH MICHAELS OLDER BROTHER. FRANK GOT TAKEN OUT OF THE CENTER A YEAR AFTER.  
HAD AN AFFAIR WITH IAN MILES CRAWFORD. HIS RESULTS WHERE GETTING BETTER, HE MAY HAVE SURVIVED IF HE WAITED.  
DEATH IN FAMILY: FATHER-DONALD WAY. GRANDMA.  
GREW UP IN NEW JERSEY.  
HUSBAND. SON. BROTHER. FATHER. FRIEND.  
SIDENOTES FROM FAMILY:  
"HE KEPT JUST LOOKING AT ME WITH BLIND EYES WHEN I GOT TO SEE HIM, I TOLD HIM TO HOLD ON.  
I DIDNT VISIT HIM FOR SOME MONTHS. I SHOULD'NT HAVE DONE THAT. I MISS MY BROTHER SO MUCH. I WISH  
I COULD HAVE HELPED HIM. I WILL CRY EVERY NIGHT. I WILL HOLD ALL THE MEMORIES WITH HIM IN.  
YOU WILL FOREVER BE MISSED, MY DEAR BROTHER." -GERARD ARTHUR WAY.  
"YOU WHERE MY FIRST ROMANCE. MY FIRST KISS. YOU SMILED THE SKIES AWAY. YOU BROUGHT US CLOSER  
WHEN YOU PROPOSED THAT NIGHT UNDER THE STARS BY OUR TREE. YOU WOULD ALWAYS TALK ABOUT OUR FUTURE.  
I LOVED YOU FOR THAT. YOU WHERE MY SOULMATE. MY BEST FRIEND. MY SWEET LITTLE DUDE. MY ANGEL.  
MY FOREVER. THE ONE AND ONLY. MY GOD. MINE. MY HEART HAS SUNKEN. I CANT FALL ASLEEP WITHOUT  
SHEDDING A TEAR. I MISS YOUR FACE, YOUR SWEET KISSES. YOU HAVE LEFT US TO WORK IN HEAVEN.  
FOREVER LOVE YOU STILL" PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III.  
"MY BABY. I LOVE YOU FOREVER. YOU WERE SO SUCCESSFUL AND WHEN YOU MET PETE AFTER YOUR LAST BREAKUP  
I COULD SEE THE HAPPINESS IN YOUR EYES. YOU WERE UP AND DOWN. THE WEDDING WHERE  
SO BEAUTIFUL. I CRIED. I STILL CRY. I WILL CRY FOR YOUR FATHER AND YOU.  
YOU DIDNT DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THIS. YOU WOULD HAVE STARTED YOUR OWN MUSIC COMPANY  
BY NOW. BE HAPPY WHEREVER YOU ARE NOW MY SON." -DONNA LEE

ENDNOTES: MIKEY MADE UP HIS OWN WORLD WHERE EVERYONE AROUND HIM DIED HORRIBLE.  
HE COULDNT SKIMPT REALITY. HE LOST TOUCH TO EVERYTHING. I GOT HIM TO TALK TO ME.  
SAID HE HAS BEEN RAPED AND PETE HAD GOTTEN HIM HIS EYE SURGERY, HE WAS CRYING.  
HE WAS LAUGHING. HE TURNED EMOTIONLESS THE START OF 2006.  
NOONE COULD PULL HIM OUT, WE GAVE HIM SO STRONG MEDICINE BUT THAT DIDNT WORK.  
WE FOUND HIM THAT NIGHT HANGING. 

-America Mental Health/Rehab center, Dr. Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz.

\--

"Is daddy an angel now?" Rowan asked her father.

"Yes. He is sweetie, now sleep. He'll always be by your side." Pete said through teary eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, would be appreciated :)  
> Also sry for breaking everyone's hearts...


End file.
